Circus
The Circus is an event in West of Loathing. It's actual name is Barnaby Bob's Totally Normal Travelling Circus Sideshow. The circus is located at East of the Mountains. How to Unlock * Taking it out of the clown at the Clown Campsite. This requires the player to have Hornswogglin' 2. *Wandering in Region C *Random encounter with a Gulch Goblin juggler in Region C. Must have Gary the Goblin as a pardner. *Winning the fight in the Drying Yard at Danny's Tannery. Entrance To enter the circus, players will need a ticket. The price is: *5000 Meat in normal mode *10000 Meat in hard mode. These prices can be reduced if the player has the Hornswogglin', Dickerin', or Outfoxin' abilities. Vendors and Games Outside the main tent are 3 consumable vendors, 3 skill-testing stalls, a balloon vendor (at either end), the entrance to both the sideshow and main tents, and a sad kid looking for his Lucky bottle cap. Before players can enter the main tent, they are required to win one of the skill-tests. Games Test Your Might ( costs 10 Meat) *Players who have 20 Muscle will win a Small plush bear *Players with 30 Muscle will win a circus show ticket. If the player already has one, they will win a large plush bear instead. Test Your Mind (cost 10 Meat) *Players with 20 Mysticality will win a small plush owl * With 30 Mysticality players will win either a circus show ticket or a large plush owl (if they already have the ticket). Test Your Aim (10 Meat) * Players with 20 Moxie will win a small plush kitten. * With 30 Moxie players win either a circus show ticket, or if the player already has one, they will get a large plush cat instead. Vendors *Clown sausage - 250 Meat at Hot Food *Root beer - 205 Meat *Ginger beer - 205 Meat *Sarsaparilla - 205 Meat *Cotton Candy - 300 Meat **Players purchasing a second one will have the option to steal the vedor's slide whistle. Players can trade it back for another cotton candy, or place it in the Lost & Found (if the player hasn't already emptied it) and tell the vendor where it is. The player will then learn the 'awful truth'. * Players can purchase a balloon from the clown at either end of the grounds as long as they don't already own one. Other things *the 'Sad Kid has lost his lucky bottle cap. The player can offer to find it for him. (Hint: it's in the lost and found). After the cap is returned, the kid will offer to trade it for a balloon if the player bought one, or a pocketknife has one or took the one from the lost and found. The lost and found contains a hanky, lucky bottle cap, pocketknife, and smelling salts Sideshows A ticket is required to get into the sideshow which costs 300 Meat. There are four events inside that the player can interact with. *Mirrors **The first mirror makes the player's character looked squashed and short. **The second mirror makes the character look stretched out and thin. It also makes the character ache. If the player's character looks in the mirror a second time, they will gain the debuff Sore. **The third mirror shows character what they would look like as a clown complete with bloodshot eyes and a pasty-white face. Looking into this mirror three times will result in the character no longer seeing their reflection. *Freaks There are three people to observe here. **A person called "Eye Guy" who only has an eye for a head. Not much of a talker. **Douglas who is basically a guy with two fronts and two faces on both the front and back of his head. His knees were surgically altered so he could bend them in either direction. **Janet who's body is mostly mechanical. As her how she got that way to earn the Anatomical Learnin' perk. *Clown Eggs **These are eggs painted by the clown community. They paint their 'chosen makeup pattern' onto the eggshell, then the eggs are archived for future reference to ensure that no two clowns have the same face paint pattern. *Pickled Punks **These contain most malformed and/or mutated animals pickled in formaldehyde including a three-headed kitten, some kind of weasel or ferret with eight legs, and a snake without a head or tail that is in a loop. There is a shelf dedicated to huge gross pale grubs including one that has had a clown face painted on it. Main Stage Initially the clown at the door will not allow the player to go inside. There are several steps that must be completed first. *Buy a balloon from the balloon vendor on one end of the circus area and go through all his dialogue. Then go to the other vendor at the other end (who looks identical) and ask him about being in two places at once. *Play a game to win a ticket, then use the ticket to get into the sideshow, or buy one with Meat. *Once inside the sideshow, visit all the things inside and go through the dialogues. Players will find an egg inside that give them a reason to re-question the clown selling balloons. Do that before going into the Main Stage. Players can earn a 'coupon for a year's supply of dynamite' by participating in the knife-throwing event. After the show is over, go to Barnaby Bob's Office. Knock politely and be understanding when he says he is not here to kill people. He will ask the player to gather information for him. This will unlock Danny's Tannery (if it isn't already). If a player is rude to him, he will take back the coupon, kick the player out and the Tannery will not be unlocked. Category:Locations